


Had to be

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has fabulous hair, and he owes it all to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had to be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fun. I have no other excuse except maybe for Jared's hair. ;) A great big THANK YOU to [](http://selu.livejournal.com/profile)[**selu**](http://selu.livejournal.com/) for the super quick beta! Title and cut, sucky as they may be, from The Bee Gees.

Title: Had to be  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: R  
Words: 2,000  
Summary: Jared has fabulous hair, and he owes it all to Jensen.  
Notes: Just a little bit of fun. I have no other excuse except maybe for Jared's hair. ;) A great big THANK YOU to [](http://selu.livejournal.com/profile)[**selu**](http://selu.livejournal.com/) for the super quick beta! Title and cut, sucky as they may be, from The Bee Gees.

Jared stuffs another handful of jellybeans into his mouth before he's even finished chewing the ones pocketed in his cheek.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Chad asks. He's come over to watch the game, but Jared's escalating food intake is so distracting that Chad ends up watching him instead.

"Nothin'," Jared mumbles around his mouthful of candy.

"I'm aware of the epic love affair you've got going with sugar, man, but you're inhaling those things today. So what's up?"

Jared doesn't answer, just tucks his hair in behind his ear as he tries to swallow the wad of mashed beans.

"Oh God," Chad groans. "Don't tell me it's Jensen Day again already?"

Jared has a standing appointment every six weeks to get his hair cut at _Salon Kripke_. He's had it ever since he took the wrong bus eight months ago and saw the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on walking into the salon. Jared had trailed in after him and ended up being his 2 o'clock appointment for a cut and blow dry.

"Tomorrow," Jared confirms.

"Jay, you have to ask him out already! One haircut at that snooty place costs more than you earn in a week."

"I can't. I don't even know if he's gay," Jared says, ripping open a new bag of candy with his teeth.

"Just. Ask. Him," Chad says, taking the candy from him. "Besides, he's a hairdresser. Isn't being gay, like, a prerequisite?"

Jared just scowls at him and tries to remember if he still has some Snicker bars hidden under his bed.  
~*~

Jared goes for his run early the next day. He can't risk running late and he knows from experience it's gonna take him twice as long to pick out something to wear.

It's Jensen Day.

He jerks off in the shower. Another painful lesson experience has taught him. Trying to hide a massive erection while moving from the shampoo station to Jensen's station with only a flimsy cape as cover is not something Jared ever wants to do again. He can't really take his time, linger on the fantasy of Jensen being in the shower with him like he wants to. His orgasm, hitting him hard and fast when he imagines it being Jensen's hand stripping up and down his cock, is still more powerful than anything he's ever experienced with any of the real-life boyfriends he's had. He rinses off and steps out before his legs stop shaking.

Jared dresses as quickly as he can, settling on the fifth shirt he tries on because it's less wrinkled than the rest. A furtive glance at his watch as he buckles it on tells him he's already running a little late. He's Jensen's first appointment of the day and Jared likes to get there early.

The bus drops him off in front of the Starbucks that's just around the corner from Kripke's and Jared decides to treat himself to a fancy latte. He briefly toys with the idea of getting one for Jensen too, but they're definitely not at the getting coffee for each other stage yet. Besides, Jensen might think it strange that Jared knows exactly how Jensen likes his coffee. Strong, black and bitter, sipping reverently from the first cup like it's his only tether to sanity. The purse of his full soft lips as he gently blows on it to cool it ever so slightly. The flick of his tongue over his top lip as he licks... Jared shakes his head, trying to clear it from the scandalous thoughts of what else he'd like Jensen to be licking as he steps through the salon's doors.

The receptionist greets him by name, takes his empty cup and guides him over to one of the plush leather couches to wait.

"Jensen's just running a little late," she says, smiling apologetically.

"I know," Jared says, shifting so he can keep an eye on the door.

Jensen's actually almost on time, stalking in just a few minutes later. He's wearing the faded jeans with the tear high on his left thigh. They're one of Jared's personal favourites. The top two buttons of his black dress shirt are undone, the sleeves rolled up twice to just below his elbows. He pushes his dark glasses up onto his head and Jared feels like one of those damsels in a 50's movie, wanting to swoon at the mere sight of him. His green eyes seem to search out Jared immediately and he changes direction to meet him at the couch.

"Jared!" Jensen exclaims. "You came back to me!"

Jensen's always saying things like that to him. Jared thinks it's mostly to see if he can get Jared to blush. Like always, Jared doesn't disappoint.

He lets Jensen steer him towards the shampoo sink and drape a towel over his shoulders. All the hairstylists at Kripke's have assistants to wash their client's hair and do all those little nitty gritty chores the celebrity stylists don't have time for. Jensen always washes Jared's hair himself, treating him to a complimentary fifteen minute scalp massage before drenching his head with strawberry-scented shampoo. It's rich and luxurious and so much nicer than the cheap stuff Jared normally uses.

Jared closes his eyes and loses himself in Jensen's ministrations. The sounds and smells of the salon fade to the background until Jared's world narrows to just the two of them, right here, right now.

"Jared," Jensen says, leaning close to whisper in Jared's ear.

"Mmm..." Jared says. He smiles up at Jensen lazily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Jared," Jensen says again, shaking his shoulder gently. "Come on, Katie's waiting to use the basin."

"Oh," Jared exclaims, jumping to his feet. He slips on the slick tile and he can already see himself sprawled on the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow him whole. Jensen catches hold of his arms though, steadying him with a quiet laugh.

"Come on, lets see if we can tame that gorgeous head of hair."

Jared gives him a grateful smile and forces himself to step away from Jensen's helping hands. He takes a seat at Jensen's station and smiles back at Jensen in the mirror as Jensen starts combing his wet hair back from his face.

Jensen takes a strand of Jared's bangs and pulls it down over his eyes, tilting his head a little to the right as he considers the length. His fingertips rest on Jared's cheek and the touch sends such a shock through Jared. He's surprised he doesn't go flying right off the seat. He's actually proud of how well he's managed to hide his reaction, but then he thinks maybe he didn't do quite so well when Jensen snatches his hand away. Jensen turns away to pick up his scissors and Jared uses the opportunity to briefly close his eyes and take a deep breath to settle his nerves.

Jensen cuts his hair quick and efficiently, not wasting any time with unnecessary pretense of flair or flourish. Jared loses track of time as he stares at Jensen in the mirror. He's biting down on his bottom lip in concentration as he deftly flicks his comb this way and that, frowning with each decisive snip of his scissors. When he's done, Jensen swaps out the comb and scissors for his fingers and the blow-dryer. He tests the heat against the back of his hand before angling it towards Jared's head, directing Jared's hair into the desired style with only his artful fingertips. Jared watches as Jensen works his magic and can't believe it's even him when Jensen turns off the dryer and unties the soiled cape from around Jared's neck.

He finishes off by rubbing some product between his palms and skimming them over Jared's head. Jared sits forward when Jensen wipes his hands on his thighs, but Jensen stops him by placing his hands on Jared's shoulders. Jared wants to melt under his touch and can't help blushing again when Jensen moves in front of him, brushing off his face and neck with some talcum powder on a soft brush.

"There you go," Jensen says simply, finally letting Jared stand.

Jared smiles his thanks, not completely trusting his voice and then smiles even wider when Jensen smiles back. He's just standing there, looking at Jared, letting Jared look back. Suddenly he knows that this is it, the opening he was hoping for. A chance to ask Jensen out, fear of rejection be damned.

"Jensen, I..." he starts and Jensen nods encouragingly.

"Jensen!" the receptionist calls, ruining the moment. Jensen gives him another little smile, apologetic this time and turns towards her. "It's Danny," she says, holding the phone out to him.

Jensen hurries forward, grinning into the phone as he presses it to his ear.

Jared follows dejectedly, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. He tries not to cringe at the amount the receptionist asks him for and counts out the notes onto the counter as he tries to catch snatches of Jensen's conversation.

"That Danny," she says, looking up and catching Jared sneaking one last glance over at Jensen. "The only one that can make Jensen smile like that."

"Boyfriend?" Jared asks.

"Oh no," she says with a giggle. "Danny is short for Danneel."

"Oh," Jared says. _Girlfriend then_, he thinks and feels the last bit of hope drain away. He turns away, not bothering to renew his appointment or even say goodbye. He just needs to get away.

He steps out onto the sidewalk and takes a few deep breaths, willing away the tears suddenly burning in his eyes. He is not going to cry over a doomed crush. It just wasn't meant to be. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he starts strolling down to the bus stop, missing his long bangs to hide behind.

"Jared?" he hears a breathless call behind him, stopping him in his tracks. He turns to see Jensen rushing towards him, holding out his wallet. Jared barely refrains from slapping his palm against his forehead. He must have left it on the counter. How could he have been to stupid?

"Thanks," he says, taking it from Jensen and turning away again immediately.

"Jared, wait," Jensen says, catching his arm and pulling him back. "You, uhm. Before? You were going to say something?"

"No, it's nothing," Jared says, shrugging Jensen off. "Just that I don't think I can afford to come back here again."

"Oh," Jensen says, his face falling. "I thought..."

"Sorry you had to interrupt your call with your girlfriend to bring me this," Jared says, holding up his wallet briefly before slipping it back into his pocket.

"My girlfriend?" Jensen asks incredulously. "You mean Danny?"

Jared nods stiffly, just wanting to get away. It figures that he finally gets to talk to Jensen and it's pure agony.

"Danny's been my best friend since high school," Jensen says. "She's not my girlfriend."

"I should get going," Jared says, just as Jensen says, "Jared," again.

"Sorry," Jensen says, and Jared interlaces it with a "What?"

"She actually told me to grow a pair and just ask you out already," Jensen says and Jared can feel his mouth falling open as he gapes at Jensen.

"You want to ask me out?" Jared asks, a hopeful smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah," Jensen says, reaching out again to take Jared's hand. This time Jared doesn't pull away, but tangles their fingers together instead. "So, want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure," Jared says happily. After all, his hair is already looking fabulous.

  
~End.


End file.
